A Titan Tale: An Almost Cinderella
by scribbles by me
Summary: A tale of a young prince looking for his princess. In order to get her he must encounter an evil stepsister, a shoe and a not so typical girl. So turn the page, well change the chapter to read about the a titan tale version of Cinderella. RobinXStarfire
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, there was a far off land, well known for its stories of adventure and justice, of sadness and love, but mostly importantly, friendship. This land is called the Dee-Cee. Dee-Cee has many regions with their own important stories, such as the town of Gotham, of Jump, and of Stars. These stories revolve around 5 friends, whose parts will switch throughout the stories. The first story will be a tale of a young prince looking for his princess. In order to get her he must encounter an evil stepsister, a shoe and a not so typical girl. So turn the page, well change the chapter to read about the Dee-Cee version of Cinderella.

The Almost Cinderella  
a scribble by me

It was the start of a wonderful as the sun rose up to shine upon the town of Gotham, waking the citizens peacefully out of their sleep. The prince of Gotham also known as Prince Richard or Dick however was awoken abruptly by the loud trumpets signalling his presence and a loud knocking from outside of his door. Alfred, the ever patient servant of King Brue, ruler of Gotham, supplied the knocking.

"Prince Dick, your presence is needed"

"I'm coming" replied Dick unmoving

"Prince Dick, that mean you need to get out of bed now"

"Fine" _how does he do that? _

Alfred always had a way of knowing what was on Dick's wanting to keep King Bruce waiting the prince awoke and dressed and left to see his father. He walked through the large palace until he reached a large golden door with the king's ruling insignia, a large bat. Dick chuckled; he thought it was very fitting for his father, seeing as he was always in the shadows somewhere. As he reached to open the door it swung open to reveal his father.

"Good, your here took you long enough."

"Sorry I had to stop my ears from ringing from your wakeup call, must you pick the loudest or showiest entrance?"

Bruce laughed he knew he had a tendancy of showing off when he wanted to. But the truth was this morning he had asked Alfred to choose Dick's wake up call. _Nice choice Alfred. _After getting his mind back to the business at hand. He started to speak.

"Anyways, I have an important matter to discuss with you"

"What is it?"

Dick asked with just a hint of worry and confusion. Bruce's laugh earlier was making him start to question his father's sanity. He's definitely working too hard. Dick hoped it wasn't a meeting with the neighbouring countries, they were interestingly boring.

"You are old enough to make your own decision and it has come to my attention that you need to find a wife"

"A WIFE?" Dick was shocked, a wife, the only girl he's talked to had been Babs, the daughter of Sir Gordon the leader of the law enforcers.

Seeing his son's obvious dismay, Bruce had to resist the urge to laugh. Instead he changed his words

"not a wife exactly but a proper candidate for marriage. In order to find one there will a party tonight were you will pick your suitor."

Relived he was not to be , at least not yet he replied with a simple "okay" while conducting a plan to not pick anyone at all.

And so the invitation was sent.


	2. Meeting the almost Cinderella

Away from the castle there was a small vine covered house, there lived an orphaned girl named Cinderella, who was now living with her evil stepmother and sister and a sister that was not too bad, naive. It was quiet that day until a very loud shout of joy was heard within the house.

"Mother, you shall never guess what has just come in the mail" Cried Kom, who was Cinderella's evil stepsister. She had long black hair and purple eyes that were envied by most.

"What my dear, and do not call me mother" replied the stepmother, who was still quite young and did not like to be called mother in public.

"An invitation to the royal ball where Prince Dick will pick a suitor and it will be me!"

Upon hearing the news, Kori, Cinderella's other stepsister, had walked down the stairs to join the conversation.

"Oh mother we must bring Cinderella with us" Cried the other stepsister Kori. Kori unlike her sister and mother was much nicer and looked nothing like them. She had long red hair and sparkling green eyes that were a mirror to her emotions and rivalled her sisters purple eyes.

"Oh no dear, Cinderella is much too dirty and poor to come with us" Said the stepmother

"I don't even want to go, and my name is Raven not Cinderella" replied Cinderella, well Raven now.

"But It will be most glorious to see the ball gowns and the dancing" "and the prince" Kori added softly. This action caused Raven to raise an eyebrow to her sister`s evident fondness for the prince.

"Cinderella have you finished cleaning yet?" Asked Raven`s stepmother, sending Raven back to the real world.

"By the way I'll need you to make me and Kori new dresses for the ball." Added Kom, who had a hint of smugness to her voice, she had just started paying attention to the conversation again.

"No I'm not done cleaning that why I'm drinking my tea, and when I'm ready I'll make your dresses. And for the last time my name is Raven"

Kori giggled to herself. Although Raven was her mother and sister's "servant", she couldn't help think about how funny it was that their "servant" gave them attitude.

"Cinderella, you shall not use that tone with my daughter. I expect you to make their dresses by tonight. Now we are going out to buy some new shoes. When we get back they must be done."

"Yeah okay"

"Goodbye friend Raven thanks you for watching the house while we are gone."

"Kori do not talk to her like that. And her name is Cinderella." Kom said with a roll of her eyes. Her sister was so naive.

They continued talking even as they walked out the door. As Raven finished her tea she decided that she was hungry after feeding Kom's pet fish, when suddenly a shimmering light appeared from the fish bowl, revealing a young man with long black hair with wings.

"Oh Cinderella, do not fret I am your fairy godfather Allan and I am here to help you"

"Alright mind making me some dresses for my step sisters?" Raven said with her cold tone and had an eyebrow raised. _This man is crazy_

"Well, alright" and with a flick of his wrist two beautiful dresses appeared. "But don't you want to go to the ball?"

"No, I'd rather finish reading my book here."

Hearing the front door open, Allan quickly told Raven.

"Well I shall be back."

"Yeah okay" Raven said uninterested

With that said Kom and Kori along with their mother had walked it seeing the beautiful dresses Cinderella had "made".

"Oh, how glorious! Raven, you have made me a wonderful dress" Giving Raven a very large hug. After picking up her dress he noticed Raven had not made herself one. "Where is yours?"

"I didn't make one for me because I don't plan on going."

"Good, you don't deserve to go to the ball anyways" "Come on Kori let's go put our dresses on and go to the ball."

So the sisters and their mother left for the ball leaving Raven alone with her fairy godfather.

"Cinderella you must go to the ball I have a beautiful dress for you"

"Since you won't let me read in peace I'll go, but I want a black dress."

With another flick of his wrist Raven was wearing a black dress.

"I have given you glass slippers too, before I send you to the ball, remember that all the magic wears off at midnight, just like in the story"

And with a flick of his wrist Cinderella/Raven was at the ball.


	3. At the ball

Prince Dick grew restless even with his friends the court jester Gar and his knight Vic next to him. He was tired of all the girls shoving to talk to him and the only girl he had taken an interest to was a red-haired beauty whose name he had forgotten to ask about. _She had such nice eyes_. He thought about when she talked her eyes seemed to reflect her emotions. Lost in his thoughts, Vic decided to talk.

"Dick I think you should go back to see that red head. She was a cutie"

"Vic, even if I wanted to I can't find her in this crowd. And I need to talk to EVERY girl." Dick said, remembering all the girls that had come. He knew he was well liked but upon seeing all the girls he wished he was ugly.

"Look over there, do you know who's the girl in black is?"

Dick looked over in Gar direction and sure enough there was a girl dressed in black making her stand out from all the others. She looked completely bored, obviously not wanting to be at the ball. Dick smirked he liked this girl, not in the way he liked that red head though, but he could like her as a friend.

"I don't know who she is but I'm going to find out" he said while walking over to our Cinderella with a smile.

"Hello, how are you? I'm Prince Dick"

"Prince Dick? What a name, anyways how long will this party?"

Dick chuckled he knew what kind of a name he had. He was amused at her coldness it was a refreshing change from all the girls he had to listen to. But he couldn't get that red-head out of his mind. Suddenly remembering that he was talking to someone he replied

"My name is interesting I know and the party will be a while. Anyways what's your name?

"Okay well everyone calls me Cinderella but my actual name is Raven"

"Cinderella? Like the story? I think Raven suits you better"

"Thank you. And yeah like the story anyways it's almost midnight... you know how the story goes."

"Yeah, I get your shoe and travel trying to find you so I can marry you. No offence but I'd rather be your friend."

Raven laughed she was enjoying this conversation. _Maybe the ball isn't so bad._  
Noticing how Dick's eyes darted around the room and when he saw something red his eyes lit up. _There's no other red heads here other than that girl other there and her Kori._ Then she noticed her looked right past the other girl, she smiled to herself. _It's Kori._ "I'd rather be my friend and I think you've already found someone your interested in"

Dick was surprised. Was it that obvious? "Yeah I have" Blushing a little "How'd you know?"

"Your eyes look like you're looking for something. I hope you find her I have to get going"

"Well okay, wait, how can I get in touch with you?"

"Here's my calling card" Raven she removed her shoe and handed it to him and left.

Dick was pretty dumbfounded. Here he was talking to a girl then was just handed a shoe. Think about how dumb he probably looked he burst out laughing, shocking his friends that had just come over to talk to him.

Hearing their laughter Kori looked to their direction blushing a bit when she saw the prince laughing. He was so charming and a gentleman. She was smitten when she saw him in a parade with his father and when she was dancing with him she was so happy that she felt as if she could fly. _He has such blue eyes._ She had noticed him talking to a woman dressed in black. _She looks familiar. _then saw how he laughed with her. Her sprits broke a little thinking as if that woman would be picked instead. But he seemed to like Kom also. So it seemed that every girl had a chance and she was just there. She looked at the clock as it just struck 12.


	4. Happily ever after? maybe

Raven had just gotten home and put her other glass slipper in her room. She thought it was pretty but it was more Kori's style maybe she'd like it. Unlike Kom and her mother. Raven liked Kori the best. Kori treated her like a person other than a servant and it was clear that she had he had a fondness for the prince for a while. Just before she had fallen to sleep she wished the prince would use her calling card to find her sister because simply they deserved each other.

"Mother I am getting tired. I believe it is time to go now" said kom with a yawn

"Yes I believe it is and I hope Cinderella has finished the chores"

"I'm sure _Raven_ has finished the chores and I hope she's sleeping she's worked hard" Kori added slightly annoyed that her sister and mother continued to call Raven Cinderella.

Hearing the name Raven he looked towards it seeing not only his red haired beauty but a black haired one which he remembered that was as annoying as the blond girl he had to talk you during this ball. That's when Dick looked at Raven's shoe and made his decision.

The very next day an announcement was sent out that whoever fit the glass slipper would be the prince's suitor. The prince sat in a carriage with his two best friends Gar and Victor holding the slipper.

"Dick, are you saying you're looking for that girl in black?"

"No Gar he's going to look for a magician"

Dick laughed. His friends always got into arguments over little things. " Yes, I'm am looking for the girl in black her name is Raven by the way, but the person I'm more interested in seeing is the girl who will be with Raven."

"it's the red head you took a liking to last night isn't it?"

"yeah it's her" he said with a blush coming across his cheeks.

"Well will you look at that, our prince is turning red"

"A few more moments and he'll be a tomato by the time he sees his girl"

Dick had turned redder, which only proved Gar's point, making both Vic and Gar to start laughing. Their laughs were heard by all as they pasted by houses.

Finally they were at the last house. A tiny house covered with vines, Cinderella's house.

"Well this is the last house Dick. Hopefully your girl's in there"

"Yeah, cause I'm really tired and I'm hungry."

"Hopefully she is in there, and we'll get something to eat after Gar"

"Hey Gar if we're lucky and his girls in there, there might be a wedding and you know how much good food is at weddings." Vic whispered to Gar

"Oh yeah i can almost taste that cake."

"I'm still here and i can hear you guys." Slightly blushing at the thought of marrying such a girl.

"Sorry about that Dick, go get your girl."

Just as Dick was about to knock it was opened and he was greeted with a very large and slightly inappropriate hug.

"Your Highness How glad of you to come! Surely you remember me, Kom"

Not remembering at all until thoughts of a black haired girl at the ball flew black in his brain.

"Oh yes, you" He said while removing her arms from his neck. "Now I`m here to find the owner of this shoe" he said while gesturing to the shoe, which Vic was holding.

"It's obviously one of my darling daughters" Said the stepmother

"Oh mother I didn't see you come in" "anyways" she said while taking the slipper from Vic's hands "it will fit me" she said while trying and failing to make the slipper fit.

"Oh it doesn't fit you is there anyone else in this house that it might fit." Dick said with a smile because he knew only Raven would fit the slipper.

"Well maybe Kori" The mother turned to the stairs "KORI!"

And at the moment time stopped nothing mattered more to Dick than her. He had found her "Yes mother what is it?" he broke out of his trance and focused on her and noticed Raven standing behind her. He smiled .

Seeing his smile she blushed. When she walked down the stairs and saw him her eyes lit up. But then she saw the slipper it would not fit her. Her hope broke slightly.

" Well Kori what are you waiting for try the slipper on"

"Mother i will not for i know it will not fit me. Perhaps Raven can try."

So Raven did and it had shocked everyone especially Kom.

"No, Cinderella can't be the prince's suitor!!" Kom cried.

"I don't even want to be his suitor. I think Kori will be a better candidate then me"

"What? Kori wouldn't like the prince let alone marry him. Find a different suitor Prince" Before Kom could finsh speaking Kori cut it

"Yes I would I'd love to marry him I mean be his suitor"

She spoke without thinking and blushed at her sudden outburst. Trying to avoid the prince's gaze. Prince Dick was taken aback he didn't expect her to say that at all. He had mixed emotions happiness that she liked him and worry that he wouldn't be able to get her because of her family.

"Well i've made my descion." "kori will you be my girlfriend?"

Kori was ecstatic " YES. YES I WILL" she then procced to hug him.

" well Gar looks like we have a happy ending on our hands."

"Yes we do Vic, well Raven looks like your the almost Cinderella"

"Yes I believe I am"

And so Kori and Prince Dick had found love and Raven had left the household to work at a library. Gar and Vic are still waiting on that wedding. While King Bruce and Alfred looks over the loving couple. So this concludes our story. Just one more thing.

"And they lived happily ever after" At least till something goes wrong.

This has been a scribble By Me


End file.
